


Pain Shared Is Pain Halved

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety OTP Battle Submissions [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, background HimuAka RikoSatsu, onesided KagaAka KagaHimu MuraHimu MuraAka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to get on with life, but it’s easier with help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Shared Is Pain Halved

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my least popular submission, but definitely my favourite to write. Kind of but not really a sequel to my earlier HimuAka sub (we are all mad here)

Kagami first finds out about it through a text from Murasakibara. He’d stared at the incomprehensible message that said: ‘THEY’RE DATING’, took in the unknown number, and then deleted it thinking it was a wrong number.

The next day, he meets with Kuroko for their weekly lunch date – not that it’s a _date_ , not really – and gets asked, “So what did Murasakibara-kun wanted to talk to you about?”

After the fuss of Kagami spewing tea all over his face dies down, Kuroko repeats his question and Kagami finally realises what the weird text had been about. Kuroko reminds him that the only acquaintances Kagami has in common with Murasakibara are the Generation of Miracles and Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami forcibly turns the conversation to university matters after that.

But the text keeps niggling at him, until he ends up texting Kuroko for Murasakibara’s number that night. He looks at the message he wrote and curses his curiosity even as he pushes the send button. He gets a reply almost immediately.

> _RE: WHO???_
> 
> _AKACHIN AND MUROCHIN_

Kagami stares at the screen of his phone for a while, decides that it is way too late for this when he has an 8am lecture tomorrow, and goes to bed.

Murasakibara is waiting outside his apartment complex when he gets back from school that night with a bag of alcohol hanging from one massive hand and a bag of snacks hanging from the other. Kagami sighs, but lets him in.

A few too many cans of beer later, they have moved on from complaining about the-two-who-shall-not-be-named to bemoaning over the damage done to their relationship with them.

“I always end up making the people I like cry,” Murasakibara groans into Kagami’s shoulder, “I know Akachin was crying on the inside that day. I just wanted to beat him so much.”

“I didn’t need to know that,” Kagami says, staring blankly into the distance as he brings his can of beer to his mouth. “I made them cry too, after I beat them in basketball.”

“That’s different,” Murasakibara sniffles, burying his nose into Kagami’s collarbone. Things are a bit of a blur after that.

Kagami wakes up the next morning to the heavenly smell of fresh pancakes. He thinks about panicking over the fact that he is naked and so is Murasakibara who is in his kitchen in nothing but an apron, but decides to forego that and enjoy the fact that the apron is tiny on Murasakibara even though Kagami is pretty above average height.

He probably shouldn’t have done that, because five months later they have officially moved in together – instead of Murasakibara and his things just randomly being in Kagami’s place at all times – and things are starting to look serious.

Himuro and Akashi send them a bottle of very good wine as their housewarming gift when they find out. Kagami and Murasakibara end up drinking it all that night because Himuro and Akashi have progressed to sending gifts together.

Kuroko points out mercilessly that Kagami and Murasakibara did the exact same thing at Coach – who is no longer Coach now that they are all university students – and Momoi’s housewarming party during their lunch date later that week. It is an epiphany.

That night, they talk about Himuro and Akashi without any alcohol involved at all. Kagami finally feels like he has control over his life. Even if it looks quite different from how he had imagined it. Maybe Murasakibara feels the same, because the next morning he cooks wearing only Kagami’s apron again – even though they stopped that after The Incident. Kagami imagines his future stretching out in front of him, leans back, and enjoys the view.


End file.
